ReEnCuEnTrO
by I aM sUiZa. I LoVe E y J
Summary: Y en ese momento al pasar la vista hacia la entrada la cual era en la parte de arriba, la vi, regrese la vista y me centre en ella, me quede pasmado. Dios era ella, mi recuerdo, mi tormento, por un momento no me la creía, había cambiado lo necesario como para titubear y estar seguro de que era ella, pero claro que era ella, pensé que estaba alucinando.
1. Capitulo 1

Edward (POV)

Acababa de llegar a la ciudad estaba muy cansado y fatigado del viaje y del trabajo, ya quería llegar a casa había sido un mes de puro trabajo, la verdad que solo quería dormir en mi cama y desestresarme con una buena fiesta. Pero por lo mientras me conformaba con cenar, bañarme y dormir. Nadie sabía de mi llegada y ahorita que pienso así era mejor. Ya mañana le iria a ver a mi madre Esme. Ya era diciembre y ya empezaban las vacaciones de navidad así que había mucho tráfico y por mucho que quería que el taxista se apurara no se podía.

Mi nombre es Edward Masen Cullen, soy buzo industrial de 25 años, soltero, me gusta la fiesta, ganar dinero por ello había aceptado el mes saturando. Me gustaba lo que hacía, muy pocos lo hacen por el riesgo pero la verdad que a mi encanta y más la adrenalina que se siente y sobre todo el dinero que podía ganar con él.

E estado trabajando duramente los últimos tres años sin parar, claro que descanso pero si puedo agarrar más de tres guardias seguidas para mi mejor, por decisión de mis patrones hoy empezaban mis vacaciones ya que no e pedido descansó desde hace tres años, así que me dieron un mes. Realmente no se porque había aceptado pero pues la verdad ya tenía ganas de ver a mi madre, a mis abuelos y a mis tías, aunque realmente no lo decía en voz alta.

Hace unos días acababa de ser mi cumpleaños número 25, pero por estar trabajando no lo había celebrado bien. Por fin había llegado a mi departamento, me instale rápidamente. Me meti a bañar y me acosté a dormir profundamente.

Me desperté porque un rayo de luz de sol me daba directamente en la cara, me pare y me bañe para ir a casa de mi madre, antes de que me sermoneara por no a ver ido anoche, pero primero le hable por teléfono para saber si estaba.

-Bueno (contesto mi mamá)

-Hola madre, estás en tu casa? (le pregunte)

-Hijo, hola, como estas, donde estas, dios tenía tiempo sin saber de ti, que ingrato de tu parte que no me hayas hablado tiene tiempo….. (seguía hablando al por mayor hasta que la pare)

-Madre tranquila estoy bien, ya estoy aquí en Washington paso en un rato por ti para ir a la casa de los abuelos.

-Ok me apurare a arreglarme.

-Ok madre, hasta al rato. (Colgué antes de otra cosa)

Saque de mi pantalón mi celular y me di cuenta que ya era cerca de la una, asi que me di prisa porque la verdad ya tenía hambre, Salí de mi departamento el cual se encontraba en uno de los mejores edificios de la ciudad. Baje al estacionamiento y ahí se encontraba mi preciosa camioneta que una vez que empecé a trabajar me compre, era una TITAN negra del año.

Pase por mi madre estaba más que contenta por verme, cuando iba de camino hacia la casa de mis abuelos, me llego un mensaje de whats app, era de un grupo el cual se llamaba POSADA. Solo vi en la pantalla porque a mi madre la estresaba que yo ocupara el cel mientras conducía. Al llegar todos se alegraron de verme mi madre ya había regado la noticia de mi llegada. Comimos, platicamos de mi trabajo, de las vivencias de cada uno. Entre a mi antigua habitación pues yo había crecido en la casa de mis abuelos Cullen. Me acorde del mensaje que me había llegado y lo revise bien.

Era de unos amigos de la universidad que me invitaban a una posada en una disco muy popular de la ciudad que se llamaba "GAGA", el que lo estaba organizando era un colega mio que también había bajado de su guardia solamente que el había llegado hace unos dos días. Conteste que si asistiría, era hoy en la noche. Pase la tarde con mi familia y en cuanto empezó a caer la noche me fui a mi departamento. No antes sin decirles que mañana volvería a pasar.

Llegue y me bañe, me mire en el espejo. Mi cuerpo había cambiado ya no era el mismo que cuando salí de la universidad, había hecho ejercicio y mis músculos ya se marcaban, mi abdomen era plano, mi pelo seguía siendo un desorden, mis facciones se habían endurecido y madurado. Me acorde cuando había salido de la universidad y su recuerdo vino a mí, los últimos dos años de universidad junto a ella. Trate de olvidarme de eso, tenía tiempo que no recordaba esto, entre el trabajo y todo ello había sepultado mis recuerdos por mi bien, pero al final de cada día o después de un dado lapso de tiempo ella venía a mi mente. Mejor me apure y me fije y ya era hora de salir.

Llegue y vi que había mucha gente queriendo entrar pero como mis amigos habían hecho reservación rápido me dejaron entrar. Me llevaron a la mesa de ellos y ya estaban ahí Jasper y Alice al igual que Emmet y Rosalie, Tyler y Jessica, Laurent y Angela, todoas iban con sus novias gracias, era el único sin una. Bueno nimodo tendría que buscar algo para esta noche. Llegue y salude.

-Edward que milagraso compa, ya no te habías dejado ver (Me dio la mano y nos abrazamos)

-No exageres Em asi es el trabajo ya sabes.

-Tyler gracias por invitarme compa, no me habias dicho antes de baar nada de esto

-Si lose pero es que todo surgio por idea de Angela (Y ella salio de atrás de el y me saludo)

-Hey Ed.

-Hola Angie.

-Jass que onda que has hecho de tu vida eh, no había sabido mucho de ti. (Lo salude de mano y de abrazo)

-Pues e estado trabajando también, ya sabes todo relax.

Termine de saludar a Alice y a Rose y a otras amistades de Tyler que no conocía y otras que si pero solo de vista. Me serví una copa de buchanans master me lo serví algo cargado para empezar con todo esta noche, y me volví hacia la gente que me rodeaba, había muchas chavas bonitas, otras no tanto, otras de infarto, la mayoría con vestimenta provocativas, escotes, faldas cortas, vestidos cortos. Y en ese momento al pasar la vista hacia la entrada la cual era en la parte de arriba, la vi, regrese la vista y me centre en ella, me quede pasmado.

Dios era ella, mi recuerdo, mi tormento, por un momento no me la creía, había cambiado lo necesario como para titubear y estar seguro de que era ella, pero claro que era ella, pensé que estaba alucinando, se veía que estaba buscando a alguien y veía para todos lados, uno que otro a mi lado y a mi alrededor la observaban, y eso para ser sincero no me agradaba en los más absoluto, pero no me podía imaginar porque.

Ella Iba de un vestido azul marino con un escote generoso, podía apostar que no traía sostén pues con ese vestido se notaría si llevaba, era un de cuello halter y más de media espalda descubierta, pegado a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, y le llegaba como cinco dedos debajo de su trasero, el cual se veía muy redondo y firme. Se veía que ha había estado haciendo mucho ejercicio, había bajado de peso, no es que antes hubiera sido gorda pero si llenita, su cintura se había hecho más pequeña, su silueta estrecha, sus brazos y piernas muy tonificados y su cabello había crecido por debajo de sus hombros y lo traía suelto en ondas. Con sus ojos delineados de negros al igual que sus sombras era obscura. Traía un bolso de mano dorado haciendo juego con sus zapatillas mortales (ya que eran altísimas, antes ella no utilizaba este tipo de arma mortal) y brazaletes.

En ese momento de mi observación, volteo hacia mi mesa y saludo a alguien de mi mesa, Dios no podía ser ella venía con nosotros más bien con mis amigos, en más concreto con Alice y Rose sus amigas de la universidad, que chiquito era el mundo. Bajo por las escaleras y se dirigió hacia nosotros, los de las otras mesas se abrían a su paso, saludo a todos y en ese momento se percató de mi presencia, su rostro fue asombro por unos segundos, (se ve que no sabía que yo iba a estar aquí) por lo que me pude percatar, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión a una sonrisa coqueta y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla como si fuéramos conocidos.

-Hola Edward, como has estado?

Yo me quede pasmado unos segundos.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward (POV)

-Hola Edward, como has estado?

Yo me quede pasmado unos segundos, no pensé que me fuera a hablar como si nada. Bueno realmente no había pensado que pasaría. O bueno si pero no sé, su presencia, su cambio, su belleza, su sensualidad, su escote, DIOS MIO estaba más que perturbado.

Pero como todavía tenía un poco de dignidad, me aclare la garganta, que gracias por la música no se escucho. Y le conteste con una risa torcida.

-Hola Bella, bien gracias (le di un beso en la mejilla) y tu? (tenía que gritar ya que el volumen estaba muy duro.

-Bien (y se fue sin mas)

Me bebí de golpe la bebida que tenía en la mano, necesitaba nublar un poco mis sentidos, no sabía porque pero estaba muy nervioso y ansioso, volteé a ver a mis amigos y todos se voltearon justo cuando los pille mirándome con ojos de diversión, compasión, incrédulos, mil emociones más, yo estaba en shock. Deje mi vaso y me dirigí al baño, el cual primero busque con los ojos, pues era la primera vez que entraba a este lugar, hasta que lo encontré.

Entre al baño y me apoye en el lavamanos y agache la cabeza. Había pensado mil veces en estos últimos tres años, como seria nuestro reencuentro, y nada se había parecido a esto, realmente pensé que no me afectaría, pero realmente no fue así, y eso que era apenas el principio de la noche, lo más sano era decir que me habían llamado y que debía irme y dejar todo esto.

Pero realmente yo no quería hacer eso, quería volver a verla y ver que sucedía. Seria una LARGA NOCHE. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y volteé. Era Tayler y me veía preocupado, nervioso y con preocupación.

-De verdad que no sabía que iba a venir ella, Angie nunca me dijo nada, y pues como salio de improvisto nunca pregunte quienes iban a asistir o a quienes invitarían los demás, aunque te aseguro que nunca paso por mi mente que esto iba a pasar, de verdad Edward sino te hubiera dicho… (iba a seguir hablando hasta que lo pare con una mano y le dije)

-Lo se Tay no te preocupes, se que no fue tu culpa, ni de nadie, algún dia esto debía de pasar, y además no esta mal, simplemente me tomo por sorpresa y pues el trabajo y el cansancio se me acumulo hoy, de verdad no pasa nada (realmente quería pensar que eso era lo que pasaba y no sabía si al que quería tranquilizar era a él o a mí, me sentía realmente nervioso y muy poco tranquilo.)

-Seguro Edward? (pregunto con desconfianza, realmente creo que pensó lo mismo que yo, o ya eran ideas mías, quien sabe)

-Si Tay, ya te dije que esto no es culpa de nadie y aquí no pasa nada, (trate de ser positivo y tranquilizarlo, realmente se veía preocupado) -Vamos la noche es joven y hay que disfrutarla (sonreí y lo apremie)

-Esa actitud me agrada compa (me dio una palmada en el hombro)

Salimos del baño y nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa que estaba cerca de la barra, hasta que llegamos a la mesa, las chicas estaban brindando al parecer era tequila, según yo el tequila y las chicas no se llevan pero me quede callado. Me servi una copa y Jasper al ver mi mirada me dijo:

-Llevan más de la mitad de la botella a puro caballito limpio

-No creo que les vaya muy bien con eso, si siguen así (le conteste y bebí un poco de mi copa, las seguí observando) –Y porque tanto celebran o brindan? (Pregunte curioso)

Se encogió de hombros y contesto: -Por volverse a juntar, por la que la noche es joven, por la belleza de la mujer, por los hombres aunque seamos unos malditos; palabras de ellas, entre otras cosas más en menos de 10 min.

-jajaja, si que andan con todo eh

-Al parecer si

-A Alice no le va nada bien el tequila y más si es seco, mañana se arrepentirá y se lamentara y me culpara por no detenerla, y no tarda en perder completamente la cordura

-jajajaja, creo que no la pasaras bien

-La verdad que no es gracioso

-Pero de seguro con unas copas de alcohol te recompensará TODO ese show (moví las cejas sugerentemente, el entendió perfectamente de lo que yo le daba a entender y se empezó a reir)

-jajaja, si la verdad es que no me puedo quejar, me la pasare muy bien, más que bien diría yo.

-jajajaja, eres todo un pingo eh, ajajajaja hoy Jasper Jr tendrá mucha acción (los dos nos reunimos al mismo tiempo y empezó a negar con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa en la cara, de seguro empezando a crear imagines no permitidas para menores de edad)

Me quede viendo a Bella, a ella también le iría mal con esta bebida, el tequila y ella nadamas no se llevaban, en ese momento me acorde que cada vez que tomaba tequila terminaba con lagunas mentales, tal vez vomitando una que otra vez, con una resaca horrible. Pero lo mejor de todo esto era que en la cama a la hora de hacer el amor se ponía más que esplendida, un escalofrío me recorrió completamente, al recordar nuestros cuerpos desnudos y ella completamente entregada a mí, una parte de mi anatomía se acordaba mejor que nada.)

De repente recaí en la realidad y me golpeo, eso ya no iba a suceder, ella y yo ya no éramos absolutamente nada, y la verdad que ese pensamiento no me agrado en lo absoluto. En ese momento me percate que Bella había empezado a moverse conforme a la música con las chicas, se movía de una forma muy sugerente, movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música, subía y bajaba moviéndose, pasaba sus manos por su cabello y cuerpo.

El verla bailar estaba que entrara en calor, no sabía si era por el baile o por mi mes y medio de completa abstinencia por trabajo, pero mi cuerpo estaba más que dispuesto a recordar viejos tiempos con Bella, y más por semejante espectáculo. Esto sería más que difícil de aguantar toda una noche.

Empecé a ver que no solo a mi me gustaba lo que veía, ya que muchos chicos estaban viendo lo mismo que yo unos con cara de depravados, otros con lujuria pura, en aquella época en la que andábamos me hubiera acercado a ella para marcar territorio y hacerles ver a todos esos buitres que ella era mía.

Pero eso ya no era así, y no me agradaba la idea, conocía esta sensación que no había vuelto a sentir desde hace tres años celos, rabia y furia. Me tome de golpe la copa ante este pensamiento y me serví otra copa, realmente no me acordaba ya cuantos llevaba.

Jas y Alice ya estaban bailando de una forma muy sugerente, Emmet y Rosalie ya ni se diga se llevaban el premio. Angie bailaba con Bella ya que Tay se había puesto platicar con un amigo que había encontrado aquí. Sabía que debía voltearme y dejar pasar esto pero no podía, una que otra vez veía que se le acercaban para invitarla pero ella amablemente les decía que no, me quede observándola.


	3. Chapter 3

La estaba observado desde que llegue del baño, realmente estaba a punto de la ebullición. Cuando de repente se le acercó un chavo joven, moreno, alto, de cabello obscuro, musculoso y la abrazo por la espalda, yo me tense y me puse en guardia. Al parecer a ella le pasó lo mismo y me iba a acercar cuando vi que volteó enojada y al mirarlo su rostro cambió a alegría.. Me dio un dolor en la boca del estómago y una punzada que no reconocí.. Ella se volteó y lo rodeo del cuello y mi seño estaba tan fruncido que me dolió pero poco me importo. Pensé que lo iba a besar en la boca pero no sólo las mejillas y lo abrazo y las manos de el la rodearon la cintura en ese instante.. Le dio una pequeña vuelta en vuelo y ella se carcajeaba, después saludo a las demás, al parecer me estaba perdiendo de algo porque también lo conocían.

Me voltíe y les di la espalda, ya no quería ver esas escenas, me serví una copa y Jasper me hablo cerca, no me había dado cuenta que se me había acercando y me tuvo que gritar por el ruido de la música.

-Es Jacob Black, es amigo de las chavas, (yo lo mire) no la estas pasando bien verdd? (Como se habrá dado cuenta, tan obvio estoy siendo y como sí sintiera lo que estoy sintiendo me dijo) Relaja tu seño y los puños no das buena pinta.

-No se que me pasa (conteste después de unos minutos y me tranquilice un poco)  
-Si lo sabes pero no lo quiere reconocer, que te parece sí mañana nos vamos a The Night y ya platicamos ahí y nos ponemos al día?  
-Si claro me caería bien y tiene mucho que no salimos, (sonreí)  
-Jajajaja una salida de hombres (y se hecho a reír al igual que yo por su mal tono de hombre)

Realmente me estaba relajando cada vez más y en ese momento nos abrazó la pequeña duende y nos dijo.

-Que pasa chicos no se la están pasando bien (ya tenía una voz de alcalizada, ya se habían bebido entre ellas 3 botellas de tequila no tenía no idea de porque tanto brindaban)  
-De cosas de hombres amor (contesto Jass)  
-mmmm.. Eso suena peligroso.. Jajajaja..  
-Ali amor ya estas empezando a estar borrachita  
-sho no estoy bodacha  
Empezaron a discutir y a besarse y yo voltíe un poco hacia Bella y me le quede viendo hasta que sentí que alguien me dio un golpe y me volví hacia el responsable y era Alice, fruncí el sueño y le pregunte  
-que te pasa Alice  
-eres un reverendo idiota y Pendejo Edward  
-Pero yo que hice ahora Alice (estaba estupefacto)  
Y cuando iba a hablar Jass la jalo y la llevo al baño para hecharle supongo agua o que se yo, me quede intrigado, antes de irse Jasper me dijo)  
-No le hagas casó ya esta tomada (Alice forcejeaba enojada)  
-No Jass, Jasper con un demonio... (Y no pude saber que más decía porque se la llevo..)

Me voltíe y Bella seguía bailando pero ya no estaba Jacob. Me aleje de la mesa y fui por todo en antro a ver que veía o más bien para distraerme, choque con una chava y se me quedo viendo y me sonrió coqueta, por educación le correspondí y seguí caminando sí ver quien me rodeaba, haste que una chava se me puso enfrente y se acercó y me dijo 

-hola Cullen, ya no te acuerdas de mi? (Me le quede viendo y me acorde)  
-Claro que sí Victoria (le sí un beso en la mejilla y ella me abrazo)

Ella fue mi amiga en el instituto y todavía tenía contacto hasta que me fui a trabajar fuera de aquí.

-Como has estado? Que te has hecho? Desde que te fuiste de aquí  
te olvidaste de nosotros.. (Me reprocho)  
-No es eso Víc pero la verdad e tenido mucho trabajo  
-Me imagino. Y con quiénes vienes? O con quién?  
-Con mis amigos de la uni y sus novias , ya sabes se supone que es una posada  
-jajajaj sí claro. Y por dónde que no te había visto?  
-mmmm en la parte de abajo  
Vio sobre mi hombro y me dijo  
-En dónde esta Isabella? (Iba a decir que era Bella pero mejor me quede callado)  
-Si  
-Volvieron?  
-No, son casualidades de la vida. Una larga historia  
Voltíe y los ojos de Bella de cruzaron con los míos, y cuando paso se voltio..  
-Bueno luego nos vemos, estamos en contacto, no te vuelvas a perder Cullen (nos despedimos) y regrese hacia mi mesa..

La noche siguió entre tragos, la botella, retos, shots, risas, pero ya entre mis amigos y sus novias y Bella, siempre me tocaba a su lado ya que era un hombre y una mujer. Cada rose que teníamos sentía esa tan conocida electricidad pero al parecer ella no la sentía..

De repente un chico ebrio se le acercó mucho y ella retrocedió, y la agarro del brazo.  
-Que hermosura de mujer  
-Gracias  
-Podemos pasar un muy bien rato  
-No gracias  
-Por que fregados no quieres? (estaba empezando a enojarse el tipo)  
Rodie su brazo su cintura y sentí esa maravilla de electricidad y ella se tensó finalmente creo que también la sintió, pero ignore esto y la aparte del tipo que la estaba molestando y le dije ya irritado  
-Ella viene conmigo por lo tanto ya tiene con quien pasar un buen rato  
-Eso es cierto muñequita  
-Si  
Se me quedo mirando el tipo esté, se encogió de hombros, se voltio y se fue. Bella se volteó sobre sí misma y todavía envuelta en mi brazo y alzo su mirada.  
-Gracias, no tenías por qué hacerlo, yo hubiera podido arreglármelas.  
-De nada, pero la verdad me metí porque no vi eso que me dices.  
Ella se enfurruño y sus mejillas de pusieron más rojas de lo que ya estaba por el alcohol, se veia tremendamente sexy, estaba perdiendo el color, me acerque a su oreja y ella se tensó y le susurre sin pensarlo, creo que el alcohol, el ruido, su presencia y su olor me estaba perturbando más de lo que yo pensaba.  
-Te vez condenadamente sexy y apetitosa así. (No se de dónde me salió el valor para decir eso, pensé que me iba a gritar, pegar, nose que esperaba, hasta que levantó la vista y nuestros rostros se quedaron a centímetros. Me moría por besarla, le vi los labios, y estaba por acercarme pero ella se alejó, desasiendo el contacto y todo y se alejó de mi.

Estaban por ser las 5 de la mañana y el antro ya se estaba vaciando. Bella no me había vuelto a ver menos a dirigirme la palabra. Todos decidimos salir ya de aquí, el alcohol y el aire me golpeo y me sentí raro. Pero creo que era el que mejor estaba, las niñas estaban más que servidas, Bella estaba un poco mejor que las demás pero sí trastabillaba un poco. Todos se iban en parejas y sólo quedamos Bella y yo. Y no sé porque diablo dije -Bella nos vamos en el mismo taxi.

Estábamos tomados y por ello no me había traído el carro y creo que por eso ninguno lo hizo. Ella no se lo pensó mucho, sorprendiéndome contesto.  
-Si

Me quede boquiabierto pero rápidamente me recompuse, pare el taxi y le abrí la puerta y ella se subió. De acomodo y se recostó en el asiento. No paso mucho de nuestro trayecto y se quedó dormida. Y el señor me decía y me decía que adonde nos llevaba.

-Señor adonde los llevo  
-Permítame tantito (le conteste y me gire hacia Bella la cual estaba más que dormida y le hable y le hable) -Bella, Bella (la sacudía despacio y me acerque más, se veía preciosa y le dije sin pensarlo le di la dirección de mi departamento, se que estaba mal, pero tomando en cuenta que no traía nada de referencia y mi poca cordura, el taxi nos llevó hasta mi casa, salí, pague y la saque del taxi cargando; estaba muy ligera, el portero me abrió la puerta y pase  
-Buenas noches Brandon  
-Buenas noches Señor Cullen  
Me ayudo con el ascensor y yo puse el número del piso, ella ya estaba recargada en mi pecho.

Entré en el departamento y me fui directo a mi cama ya que era la única recámara equipada porque las demás no lo estaban porque era mi despacho, otro el cuarto de juego y así sucesivamente. Entramos en mi cuarto y la acomode en la cama, pero al ponerla en ella se removió y caí con ella sobré la cama y en eso abrió los ojos. Y mi cara quedo pegada a la mía, sus labios lema invitaban a besarla y ella sólo me miraba y en ese momento el alcohol y todo se confabuló en mi organismo y la bese, no lo podu evitar.


	4. Chapter 4

labios eran igual de suaves como los recordaba, incluso mejores, pensé que me iba a apartar porque al principio sus labios estaban estáticos, los moví un poco y ella me correspondió el beso, en ese momento una ola de lujuria y deceso me invadió en todo mi cuerpo y una parte de mi anatomía clamaba por acción. Pero sabía que estaba mal, pero la poca cordura se me fue un poco por esté momento y otro por el alcohol en mi organismo que me valentonada.

Sus brazos se enrollaron en mi cuello, dios esto era el cielo la bese con desesperación, desenfrenadamente y con pasión.. Para tomar un poco de aire baje mi boca a su cuello y lo lamí, mordisquee y bese, y ella empezó a gemir esto era música para mis oídos, después de todo su cuerpo seguía respondiendo a te mí, y sí tomo en cuenta que sabía que eso le gustaba y la volvía loca, ella tiró la cabeza para atrás y eso me dio más acceso a su delgado cuello que tenía el mismo olor, pero con olor también. De cigarro lo cual no me importaba mucho.

Me aventure ir más abajo, pero poco a poco para ver sí ella se negaba, pero no fue así ella seguía entregada a mí. Note que mi predicción sobre que no llevaba sostén era cierta, mis manos se iban a apoderar de esas cumbres que eran muy bien conocidas por mí, pero la parte racional de mi cerebro me freno. Alce la mi vista y ella abrió los ojos y me miro interrogante, me dijo en ese momento:

-Que pasa Edward?  
-Dime que pare y parare sólo dímelo ahorita antes de que no pueda hacerlo Bella.  
-Y quien dijo que quiero que pares? (Sonreí)  
-Estas borracha (era afirmación no pregunta)  
-Es cierto (mi mundo se fue a bajó realmente la deseaba, al ver mi cara continuo) pero no lo suficiente como para no saber que estoy haciendo y que mañana no me acuerde.  
Se paró y me quitó de ella y rodé aún lado y me quedé asombrado de lo que estaba viendo. Me sonrió ladinamente y de forma perversa y se desabrocho la parte de arriba de sí vestido y lo deslizo por su cuerpo y quedo sólo con una diminuta tanga de encaje del color de su vestido, su cuerpo había cambiado un poco, es decir, no estaba mal pero sus abdominales eran marcadas pero de manera atlética y no exagerada, adornado por un pircing que ya tenía desde antes que la conociera, sus pechos estaban igual de recónditos y apetecibles y sus piernas estaban muy torneadas y marcadas por el ejercicio que se ve que a estado haciendo en estos años. La mire de arriba abajo sin pudor alguno me la estaba comiendo con la mirada literalmente.

-Vez algo que te guste Cullen? (Me pregunto de forma coqueta y pasando juguetona pero lentamente una mano por su dorso, mi vista siguió su mano, no daba crédito a lo que veía pues ella antes no era tan aventada en este aspecto, mi amiguito pedía atención)  
-No sabes cuanto (conteste sin pensarlo pues era la verdad)

Se quitó la tanga y la seguí con la mirada atento a todo lo que hacía, no me había dado cuenta en que momento me había sentado. Ella había quedado totalmente desnuda ante mí, su mejillas rojas por el alcohol, los labios hinchados por el beso anterior y su cabello alborotado le hacía tener un aspecto endemoniadamente sexy y encantador que tendría que estar prohibido.

Se acercó a la cama de un paso y gateo en la cama hacia mi de una forma felina y sensual, hasta colocarse ahorcajadas de mi, sus pechos quedaron justo a la altura de mi boca, se sentó en mi regazo rosando nuestros sexos y a pesar de la tela de mi pantalón el sentirla me hizo gemir estaba al tope.

-No vas a decir nada Edward? (me dijo acercando su boca a mi oído y me dio un escalofrío)  
-No quiero que mañana te arrepientas  
-Mmmm.. Porque crees que pasaría eso? (dijo en el momento que empezó a dar besos mojados por mi cuello y yo me seguía excitando) -Tan malo te has vuelto en la cama? (Se empezó a reír, iba a replicar cuando empezó a mi miembro a través de la tela de mi pantalón) -Mmmm.. Estas sumamente duro (gimió)

Me estaba poniendo más que caliente y como este juego lo podíamos jugar entre dos pues mis manos en su redondo y tonificado trasero y la atraje más a mi y la restregué contra mi adolorido amiguito, clamaba por acción. Empezó a gemir y ataqué su boca sin miramientos y de forma ruda, no tenía nada que ver el beso anterior con este.

Masajee sus pechos sin pensarlo y los estruje estaban redondos, firmes y suaves. Gimió y yo aproveche para introducir mi lengua y ya me recibió muy bien. Pase mi boca a su cuello sin dejar de masajear esas cumbres, y sin pensarlo sustituí por mi boca cosa que desde que las vi en la noche quería hacer esto, chupetee, mordisquee, lengüetee a diestra y siniestra, mis manos por lo mientras masajeaba sus nalgas, ella sólo se retorcía y hacia fricción contra mí. Pero ser repente ella hablo.

-Cullen creo que hay un problema  
-Que problema (tenía miedo prácticamente que me dijera que no quería seguirle)  
-Tienes demasiada ropa y eso es tener demasiada ventaja (Clavo la vista en mi pantalón)  
-Así y que sugieres (dije haciéndome un poco la atrás teniendo una mejor vista de su cuerpo pero agarrando sí trasero y haciendo suaves movimientos en el)  
-Mmmm no se (dijo pasando sus manos por la cinturilla de mi pantalón) -Yo te puedo ayudar (y en ese momento pasó su mano en mi miembro y me sobresalte, ya el más mínimo rose me ponía mal y eso no era nada bueno.  
-Me parece bien ( y ella me sonrió coquetamente, ya tenía un buen autocontrol, antes no era así y ahora yo era el que estaba descontrolado y claro que no se lo iba a demostrar.)

Ella desabrocho el botón de mi pantalón y bajo la cremallera rozando tantito mi pene, y di un respingo. Y ya me sonrió y me di cuenta que lo hizo al propósito la mendiga sabía lo que hacía y lo estaba gozando. Alce la cadera para que sacara el pantalón y mi bóxer, cuando salió mi amiguito a relucir ella saco su lengua entre sus labios y como sí lo estuviera saboreando y a mí me prendió más como sí eso fuera posible.

En un acto que no me esperaba pasó su lengua entre mis testículos y estímulo una parte de mi cuerpo muy sensible que en muy pocas ocasiones una mujer con las que había estado estimulaba pero pues ella me conocía perfectamente sabía que eso me gustaba y a pesar de tres años se acordaba, me entro un sentimiento que no entendía. Después pasó la lengua por todo mi glande y en espiral en la punta, y después de un rato empezó a lamer pero al mismo tiempo a succionar. Tenía que reconocer que me gustaba lo que hacía, me enloquecía y me excitaba al mismo tiempo, realmente estaba por terminar pero me levanté y en un giro la puse abajo de mi.

La bese y la empecé a acariciar, pase mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos y empecé a estimular su clítoris y ella gimió y ahogó un grito hachando la cabeza para atrás y empecé a besar sus pechos, ella había empezado a gemir sabía y sentía con mi mano que estaba más que preparada.  
-Edward (gimió, me gusto que lo hiciera, sabía que estaba enloqueciendo y era una dulce venganza)  
-Que paso Bella? (Preguntando inocente)  
-Por favor.. (Susurro suplicando y en ese momento deje su clítoris para recorrer sus labios y ver que estaba mojada y ella se tensaba y rogaba por más de forma silenciosa)  
-Por favor que Bella?  
-Deja de estar haciendo eso y hazlo (me ordeno ya desesperada, empecé otra vez a estimularla y cuando sabía que estaba por llegar se frustraba)  
-Dime Bella (yo seguía haciendo eso)  
-Joder Edward, metérmela y follame yaaa..  
-Bella que malos modales has adquirido, muy mala niña (seguía con el mismo procedimiento) dime lo que quieres pero de buena manera querida  
-Edward por favor metérmelo ya, te necesito (suplico, si que estaba necesitada y lo sabía y al mismo tiempo me alegraba)  
-Eso está mucho mejor (deje de estimularla porque sabía que se iba a venir y yo no quería que lo hiciera así, y cuando iba a reclamar entré en ella sin dificultad por lo mojada que estaba y gimió de placer ante mi entrada)

Mierda estaba estrecha, no había cambiado en eso, tenía que controlarme para no venirme, empece a moverme de forma suave y de repente rápido, ella estaba a tope, me moví durante unos minutos más y ella exploto. Se relajó un poco y aproveche para voltearla y ponerla boja abajo y la puse en cuatro, pase mi mano entre sus piernas y la empecé a dedear (como vulgarmente se dice) y ella empezó a gemir su cuerpo volvió a responder.

Se volví a meter, una y otra vez sin parar, hasta que volvió a llegar, y se dejo caer en la cama.  
-Bella todavía no acabamos eh (le dije poniéndola arriba de mi) quiero que te muevas tu sobre mi (ella sonrió y me empezó a besar y en ese momento se lo introducio y me empezó a mover su cadera.

Puso sus manos en mi pecho y se movía sobre mi y hecho la cabeza para atrás, Masajee sus pecho y ella se movía cada vez mejor y rápido, cuando yo supe que ya estaba por llegar ella empezó a subir y a bajar sobre mi y le ayudé con mi manos. Cuando ella llego me llevo con ella porque se vino de una manera que me apretó de una manera que me hizo correrme.

Ella callo sobre mí y de ahí rodó aún lado. Mientras los dos nos recomponíamos. Se giró dándome la espalda y me dijo  
-Buenas noches Edward (y se quedo dormida)  
-Buenas noches Bella)

Sentía raro tenerla en mi cama y que ella se haya alejado de mi y no estemos abrazados después de hacer el amor y con su cabeza en mi pecho. Pero ese era el punto ella y yo no éramos nada y sólo fue sexo, no? Tendría que verlo desde de ese punto aunque no me gustaba en lo absoluto. Me quede dormido con eso en mi mente.

Me despertó los rayos que entraba por el ventanal, me acorde de lo que había pasado hace unas horas atrás y abrí los ojos por que no sentía un cuerpo delgado en la cama. Y en efecto ella ya no estaba en la cama, me pare al baño para cerciorarme y corrobore mi pensamiento..

Ella no estaba... Ese sentimiento al darme cuenta que no estaba me hizo sentir mal..


End file.
